


Intensity

by Macx



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never start something, anything, with your team mates. Be it male or female team mates. No exceptions.<br/>It was an iron rule Captain Tom Ryan lived by. So far, in all his career, he had been able to live quite well it, too.<br/>Then came Stephen Hart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

Never start something, anything, with your team mates. Be it male or female team mates. No exceptions.

It was an iron rule Captain Tom Ryan lived by. So far, in all his career, he had been able to live quite well it, too.

A captain’s team was his life line. His team members needed to trust each other, be able to rely on the next to cover their six, to keep them out of tight spots. To start something, however short-lived, would compromise that trust. Not only the captain with one of his team mates, but also team mates amongst themselves. To develop such a close, emotional bond would be disastrous to a mission. Caring too much compromised everyone. So the good of the team stood back when faced with a personal desire.

Even if a team mate appeared attractive, it was hands off. He enforced it in his team, just like he enforced it in himself. Everyone outside the team was free game. Ryan had nothing against his guys losing themselves in the pleasure of companionship, one night stands or something longer.

Ryan himself was no less interested in a bed partner than the next warm blooded guy. Sometimes the stress of a mission, of being at the front lines, needed to be taken care of. And a partner could be that relief.

Maybe his stronger interest in male companionship set him apart, but Ryan didn’t care. Neither did the team. They knew he was bi, but he had made sure that no one had a problem with it. They relied so strongly on each other as a Special Forces unit, they needed that trust. He had to trust them. Sexual orientation was no big issue as long as it didn’t influence the man in question, as long as it was kept private.

Ryan let his eyes sweep over the dark, rainy landscape outside the rain-smeared windscreen.

It was a miserable weather to be out and about, but nothing he hadn’t done before. Special Forces meant to be everywhere, whatever the condition, and do his job. He had been trained for this.

His team was hopefully warm and dry by now. They had been in the other cars with Cutter, Connor and Abby. They should by now have returned to their base of origin, a quaint little town several miles from where they had now encountered the landslide. No one had anticipated that, least of all Ryan, who had been in the first car with Stephen Hart and half of the equipment, on their way to explore a new anomaly. Now they were the only ones who had made it through and the rest would have to wait till the weather let up and the road had been cleared. Ryan had vetoed sending in a helicopter. They had time to wait.

Hart had been driving and he had handled the whole situation well, the captain had to confess. His reaction had been fast and controlled, taking the car away from the landslide, stopping it at a safe distance. Of all the civilians he had to keep an eye on, Hart was always the least of his problems. The man knew his way around a gun, he understood battle situations, he was proficient with many types of weapons, and he was self-sufficient.

Maybe it was what had attracted Ryan to him.

Maybe it were just the handsome good looks, the ready smile, and the intense blue eyes.

Maybe…

And Hart was not part of his team. He was free game.

Fact was, he had been interested, Ryan had made his move, and they had spent intense moments together. Whenever he thought of their passionate encounters after a mission, sometimes before, sometimes in the middle of one, Ryan felt something inside of him react to those memories. Hart was no submissive fuck toy. He was strong-willed, he knew what he wanted, he was demanding, he could take charge, and Ryan had found himself giving in now and then. It had not even started out as a one night stand. From the first move, Ryan had been very clear on that. He had wanted more than a fuck.

The rain pounded against the windscreen and Ryan shifted a little. It was pitch black outside, only the headlights piercing through it, and when the car hit a particularly deep pot hole, he gave a grunt. Damn that road. They knew there was an old, abandoned town site somewhere alongside the road and that was what they were looking for.

He glanced at Stephen.

The man looked a little more tense than usual, eyes on the road. Ryan couldn’t help but gaze at the narrow, handsome features, wanting to kiss the man. It had been a while for both of them and Stephen’s recent injury had forced them to take it slow. Hart was completely healed now, only a scar remained, but the next mission had interrupted anything they had or might have planned.

“Yes!” Stephen suddenly exclaimed. “There it is!”

Yes, there it was. A small house, old and built of rough stone. It had seen better days, but it still had a roof, four walls, windows and the door. This had been farm land once, but the land had been sold to the government, the people had moved away, and in the near future there were plans for selling it all to soon-to-be home owners. And somewhere out here was an anomaly and something new to hunt and usher back through. So far it hadn’t killed, just scared a few people, and it had looked like some kind of prehistoric ostrich.

Hart parked the car and glanced at Ryan. “You wanna check it out or should we spend the night in the car?”

Ryan’s narrowed eyes scanned over what he could see of their shelter. “We check it out,” he decided.

Sleeping in a cramped car was not his favorite way to pass an uncomfortable night.

Hart just nodded, checked his weapon, and they got out into the cold rain. Ryan had his own weapon ready and they entered carefully, both men highly alert, just in case.

As it turned out, the building was abandoned. Most of the furniture had been removed, but there was a fire place and some old, dry wood.

“Homey,” Stephen remarked with an easy smile. He was wet, like Ryan, and shivering a little. “I’ll get the gear.”

That left Ryan to start a fire. He piled wood into the fire place and waited for Hart to lug in some of his gear. There was a fire starter set in his backpack and he took it out when the other man dumped the backpack next to him.

Outside, the wind howled and the shutters rattled. The roof creaked ominously.

Both men got themselves comfortable and soon the fire was warming the room a little. They had food, they had shelter, there was water, and they had company in each other. As Stephen stripped off his wet shirt, Ryan leaned back onto the army issue blankets and watched.

Stephen gave him a crooked smile as he revealed smooth skin. Instead of pulling on his spare shirt, he walked over to Ryan and settled over the stretched legs. Without another word he leaned forward and kissed him. Ryan just wrapped his arms around the chilled figure, pulling him close to his equally damp clothes, and met the demanding kiss.

There was rarely anything apprehensive between them. It was giving and taking, sometimes demanding, and Ryan liked it that way. Straight-forward. No questions, no insecurities. It was them, together, relieving stress and need and sometimes a deep, intense desire. Like right now.

Seeing Stephen wet and half-undressed had launched his need and he took what he wanted. Ryan buried his hands in the dark hair and gave a growl as Stephen pulled back. Blue eyes sparked with fire, a challenge.

Ryan took it, delivering little bites along Stephen’s chin until he reached the point where the neck joined the shoulder. Hart moaned, then yelped as the captain bit down. He drew no blood, but he had brought his point across.

Again the blue eyes flared, the challenge not yet abating.

Nimble fingers started to attack Ryan’s tac vest, undoing Velcro straps with ease, and Ryan let him. He was busying himself with Hart’s pants, unbuttoning them.

Kisses were exchange, hungry and sloppy and stoking the fire. Ryan abandoned the open zipper for the hard nipples that just cried for his attention. He flicked a tongue over the buds, a place he had discovered was highly sensitive for his lover. Stephen inhaled sharply, the cold and the arousal working for the other man. Ryan grinned darkly and fastened his lips over the tiny nubs, sucking.

“Tom!” Stephen exclaimed, sounding shocked by the sensation.

Ah, yes, cold and naked and aroused and so very, very sensitive. He would make the most of it. He liked to make Stephen writhe and beg, and to watch his eyes dilate, his breathing quicken, and then his climax.

Ryan gave the nipples the attention they were begging for and Stephen whimpered and gasped, pushing into each lick or trying to pull away when teeth scraped over the nubs.

“God, you’re killing me!” he panted.

“Not even there yet,” Ryan growled.

In one swift move he had the other flipped onto his back, straddling him, pinning him down. Blue eyes, dilated and overflowing with need, met deep gray ones. Ryan licked his lips at the sight. He knew he was dominant in his relationships. Maybe his own position as a team leader brought that with it. He needed control. Stephen had managed to make him lose it time and again, and he was just as strong-willed as Ryan could be. It was why he wanted that man, in every way possible. Not to break him, never to be submissive, but to fight and show just what was inside him.

And there was a lot.

“Clothes off,” Stephen now whispered.

Good plan. Actually, a very good plan.

Ryan stood, gazing down at the prone man as he stripped off his clothes and shoes, and he smiled appreciatively as Stephen wriggled out of his own pants and shoes.

Lithe, athletic, all sinewy and the right amount of muscle, sun-tanned and looking so very ready – Ryan let his eyes wander over the handsome physique, smiling more. His eyes stopped at the prominent arousal, and when he knelt down again, he ran a feather-light teasing caress over the length.

Hart pushed himself up on his elbows and Ryan leaned forward, taking the familiar lips into a hard kiss as his left hand wrapped around Hart’s erection, stroking it firmly. His lover moaned his approval.

“Want you,” Stephen whispered against his lips as they parted. “Now.”

Ryan grinned, straddling the strong thighs and taking another kiss as his own. He wanted Stephen just as much, but he wanted to play a little longer. So he busied himself with the tight nipples, with every hot spot he knew, until he reached the center of Stephen’s need and licked along the hot shaft, drawing beautiful sounds of need and desire.

“Tom, please!”

Stephen always tried to resort to begging to spurn him into taking him, and sometimes it worked. Right now Ryan was hard-pressed not to just do what he wanted and take the willing body as his. Meeting the dilated eyes, he blew his plans into the wind.

He needed this.

They needed this.

Too much time had passed and too much had happened. He head nearly lost Stephen to some fucking centipede. There had been attacks and close calls, and right now he needed to claim what other had injured and tried to take from him.

Lube was always in his pack and it was within easy reach. Stephen rolled onto his stomach as Ryan snapped the lid of the tube open, pushing himself up on hands and knees.

Ryan groaned silently at the sight. Good god, the man was trying to break him!

Preparation was almost rough and Stephen whispered encouragements as Ryan pushed two fingers into him, scissoring them, finally making it three. Hart was panting, growling as the preparation went too long for his liking, but then Ryan pushed into him with one smooth, long move, and he cried out.

“Tom, god, yes!”

Ryan wrapped his arms around his lover’s chest and pulled him up, hips pushing forward to bury himself deeper into the willing body. Stephen exhaled sharply, pushing back, groaning at the depths and hard penetration.

“Yes,” he hissed.

Ryan nibbled at the neck, trying to calm himself down, but when Stephen clenched his muscles around him, he bit down and had the other man arch and hiss again.

“Goddamnit!”

So he wanted it fast and hard. Ryan knew every tremor, every pant and breath, knew when to take it slow. They had made love, had been loving and gentle and had drawn it out for hours, but then there were moments like right now.

Ryan’s hips pulled back, then he pushed back inside. Stephen’s eyes were closed, his head arched back, his throat exposed, and Ryan rocked back into him. Stephen whimpered encouragements and his harsh whispers of ‘harder’ only spurned the captain on. He let his lover sink back onto all fours and took the narrow hips, holding on, watching each muscle spasm, each shift, giving Stephen what he wanted.

Reaching around with one hand, he tugged hard at the straining erection, and Stephen moaned deeply. Slowing a little, Ryan twisted his hips, moving in tiny circles, knowing it drove Stephen wild, and the smoldering look he received only had him smile darkly. Pulling out and then resheathing himself deeply, had Stephen close his eyes, mouth opening in a soundless gasp. Ryan did it again and Hart’s fingers clenched into the blanket.

“Tom…”

He leaned forward, licking over the dark bite mark. “Yes?”

“Stop teasing.”

“I’d love to, but you’re such a tease, Stephen.”

And if he could have it his way, he would bind his lover to a bed and fuck the living daylights out of him again and again. Ryan needed this, he needed to get it out of his system, this need and possession and demand to make up for lost time. Stephen met the dark eyes with a knowing look, ass pushing into Ryan’s move.

“When we get home, I’m yours, Tom. Completely. Just us.”

Yes, the man was trying to kill him. Ryan moved hard into the tight heat and Stephen sank forward, burying his head in his arms.

So ready. So willing, So much his.

"Don't hold back," Stephen growled.

Ryan couldn’t any longer. His movements became hard and fast and rough and he took what he needed. His hoarse cry of completion was echoed by Hart, and they fell together in a heap, Ryan still buried deep inside. He listened to Stephen’s pants, felt the hammering heartbeat under his palm, and his own body was telling him how good it had been.

Lips met in a languid kiss, Ryan silently apologizing for getting rough, Stephen telling him it was just what he had wanted.

No words were lost for a long time. They just lay together and Ryan reluctantly pulled out of his lover, making Stephen wince a little. There was no blood, but Hart would be sore for a while. Ryan effectively cleaned them up, then lay back down with the other man, smiling at the sated expression. He was probably looking the same. He did feel the same for sure.

“The offer still stands,” Stephen murmured lazily, running gentle fingers through Ryan’s dark blond strands.

“I aim to take you up on that. On all of it,” the captain replied, the promise dark and intense between them.

Stephen smiled, kissing him again, drawing the more muscular Ryan into his embrace. Ryan had been pleasantly surprised to discover that the man was a cuddler. He liked to hold his partners, cooling down together, and he very willingly answered the teasing nips and kissed. He let one hand stray south, caress the limp genitals, drawing a shudder. One finger ghosted over the sensitive hole, making Stephen moan.

“Tease,” he whispered.

“Not like I don’t want to go another round,” Ryan replied. “But I doubt you’d be any good with whatever we encounter, let alone the ride to the location of the anomaly.”

Hart grinned. “Doubt it, too.”

The wind had abated and only the rain could still be heard. Both men settled down under the blankets, both dressed in their undergarments – just in case something demanded a reaction throughout the rest of the night. Their weapons were close by.

Ryan still ran idle hands over the clothed and bare skin, just glad to have Stephen with him. He explored the scar left behind from the centipede attack, then brushed over the claim mark.

The need for Stephen ran deep. It had settled in after the first mission, when he had seen the man in action. Before it might have been a quick fuck, a handsome guy, but now it was Stephen and it was someone he saw as an equal. Very much as an equal.


End file.
